


Thinking Out Loud*Slowly Updating*

by Stilesbby



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesbby/pseuds/Stilesbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU! Where supernatural creatures are known.</p><p>Derek Hale. Your average grumpy wolf, who dresses like your average drop dead hot hipster, who still hates everyone and everything in sight.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski. Your average nerd who wears glasses, has secret muscles and tattoos with some piercings. He's still your same, sarcastic fucking adorable Stiles.</p><p>Two different worlds colliding by a total mistake make by the one and only Peter Hale. </p><p>The duo is now in the ride for their lives. </p><p>Will love proclaim and prevail or will Stiles' sarcastic mouth and Derek's ability to hate everything get the best of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It magically got deleted so here it is...again xD

From the moment a supernatural creature is born, they have their natural eye color until one eye changes. It's their soul mates color. They only see black and white until they meet their soulmate. Once they meet their soulmates they see color till their soulmate leaves. Once they start to date their soulmate, their eyes are normal, they see color and everything's fine. Once their mate dies (if they do) they see black and white.

From the moment humans are born on this supernatural creature world where humans are rare, they have the name of their soulmates on their wrist and a strong pull when they meet them. When, and if their soulmates dies, the name appears on their chest across their heart and try to find other widows to move on. 

For Derek and Stiles its a different story folks.

Derek. Derek Hale is a sexy looking, not really emotion guy, 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-fuck-with-my-loved-ones' kind of guy. When he was born on Christmas day(with the help of Dr. Deaton)he came out having nice deep green eyes. Though when he was once, his left eye turned from deep green to an almond brown and everything black and white. As he gotten older, his wolf stamina kicked in and he was just a mess once he hit his teen years. 

He was off the walls. Always hungry, horny, moody, and wise. It didn't stop till he met Pagie.

Pagie had calmed him down but she wasn't his soulmate and died. Then Kate happened, which ended horribly after she killed his family in a fire.

Now, Derek rather die alone then meet his soulmate because it was not going to happen. Every time he though he found her, it just ended horribly. Though, maybe it wasn't a girl. Derek didn't care though, he was done with love. Derek rather be left alone in his loft; to die while his creepy uncle just ruins the Hale name even more. The only good thing is Derek–unlike his uncle–keeps up with today's society and is your average 'tumblr hipster boy'.

That is right. Derek Hale wears skinny jeans, Converse, his low cut sweats and beanies having his earbuds in and Starbucks in his hand.

****

Now with Stiles, it's different. He's one of the rare humans. He has his soulmates name on his wrist but never looks. He knows that his soulmate will never come so there is no point of looking is there? When he was little, he would always run his pale skinny fingers over the name. That was, until disaster struck. His mother Claudia died and his father became a drunk. Stiles took it to the point, until one day he snapped.

Stiles father–John–was commenting on how Stiles needed to stop self harming and get clean, stop going and buying his clothes from Hot Topic online and blasting his music or skateboarding in the house. Stiles replied with something along the lines like 'shut up dad. I know you loved mom dearly but your heart is set on Melissa. I see both of your wrist glow when your around each other. Now, go get the fuck sober and go get your girl cause that's what mom would want.' The shocking thing is, it worked! His da became sober and he has his best friend as his step-brother soon to be.

Now back to him giving up on his soulmate. It was true because his heart was set on Lydia but she found her. Some girl name Allison that Scott fell for once she moved here. Both Scott and Stiles were devastated. Stiles took it harder because 1) he had loved Lydia since third grade and 2) Scott's soulmate Isaac showed up not to much that later. 

Stiles turned his life to bands like Black Veil Brides, or My Chemical Romance. He bought his clothes online from Hot Topic because his store at the mall sucked. He also learned to play the piano, guitar and how to skate. Stiles also got some tattoos on his back, neck, chest(away from the heart) and arm. Not big one those. Stiles also got his lip, under the lip, one ear, and his belly button pierce because he had the money too! Stiles tended to hide everything they was neck below under super skinny jeans, Vans, bands shirt or sweatshirt, and beanies. He had thick glasses and most people though he was nerd from how smart he was.

Two different worlds. A tumblr hipster Derek and a tumblr nerd Stiles meeting by accident and in the ride for their lives. 

Will love proclaim and prevail or will Stiles' sarcastic mouth and Derek's ability to hate everything get the best of them?


	2. Chapter One

The leaves were blowing softly as a powered blue, beat up Jeep pulled up into the mall. The rusty autumn color leaves blew all around as a boy came out of the Jeep. The full moon shines a thin silver line down onto the teen boy. The pale skin of the boys faced glowed slightly. The boy looked up, his big almond color eyes staring at the moon grinning. The smile was a fierce, twisted smile.

The boy had his favorite bright red jacket on, which was wearing out of color to a dull red. His blue jeans had become a light dull blue from washing them so much. His black and white sneakers were becoming black and grey from how much the man wore them.

"Stiles!" A voice called.

Stiles turned, as he shut the door of the jeep. Stiles let his pale, skinny fingers run against the car as he saw his father. His dad was glaring at him for being out so late.

"Hi dad." Stiles said muttered softly.

Stiles made his way up the driveway and onto the steps. He walked past his father before blinking because of the lights being on of the house. Stiles went to grab his glasses but remembered he had left them upstairs since he went to a party. Stiles turned to face his father, who was shutting the door.

"Where were you?" His father asked sternly.

"Scott's." Stiles said simply.

"Stiles..."

"...also a party." Stiles said quickly.

His father sighed and rubbed his face, before looking at Stiles. Stiles shrugged, like he wouldn't do it again but that was a lie.

"'M sorry dad." Stiles said before going upstairs.

John started to yell at Stiles but Stiles brushed it off like nothing. It was the same thing over and over. 'You're human Stiles. Stop being careless, blah blah blah.' Gosh he couldn't stand his dad sometimes.

Stiles walked into his room and got his old fashion glasses before putting them on. He loved his retro glasses because they were new, but looked old. Perfect for Stiles.

Stiles sat down in his computer chair and scooted close to his desk, turning his computer on. He leaned back as he got onto his account and got chrome opened. Once there, he went to a private window and got up. Stiles walked across his room, locked the closes door and came back. He sat down, and opened some porn sites.

"Ah my favorite person." He said to the computer, giving himself a cheeky grin.

Stiles threw a shoe; turned the lights off since his father puts every single light on. Stiles leaned back and clicked on one video, before palming himself through his jeans. It was going to be a long night.

***

Around 12:30, Stiles was watching two hot guys go at it. His jeans were on the floor while his jacket was on the back of his chair. Stiles felt hot. No, he felt on fire. Stiles had sweat beading down his face, while his hand was slick from his pre-cum. Stiles was palming himself before grabbing the base of his dick and slowly moving his hand up and down. His lanky fingers wrapped around his cock slowly and he fucked into his own fist so viciously slow. He threw his head back while his free hand played with his own heavy balls lightly, teasing himself.

"Oh shit." He said softly to himself before looking back at the screen seeing the two boys going hard at it.

Stiles whined, wishing someone would do that to him. He threw his head back closing his eyes and working on himself. He tightened his grip and started to go faster while his free hand moved to play with his over sensitive nipples. That's when he fell apart.

Stiles let out a broken moan and came so hard over his hand and stomach. The sensation was enough to make him dizzy. He opened his eyes slowly and everything was hazy and spinning. His hips jerked up like a rabbit, fucking into his fist while streams of white substance covers his stomach, chest, and got to his neck. Once Stiles came down from his high he was a shaking mess. Stiles took a deep break before dipping two fingers into his own cum on his neck, scooping it up and sucked on them. It tastes salty, sweet, and pretty good. Stiles moaned softly around those two digits before grabbing tissues and cleaned the rest of himself up.

Stiles closed his eyes, tired now and turned chrome off. Stiles got up lazily out of the chair and went to bed. He laid down, and looked at he ceiling. His left wrist glowed from the reflection of the moon and noticed something different. He held it up, seeing two letters on his wrist. D and E. It's the name of his soul mate. Stiles sat up slowly, staring at his wrist.

"Oh my god." He whispered softly, and held his wrist before laying down and staring at it. Stiles didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep after talking to himself about his mate.

***

The next morning, Stiles was awoken by the sound of soft banging against his bedroom door. Stiles sat up, knowing it was Melissa and John doing it, again. Stiles hated the fact that ever since Melissa and John started to date, all it was in the morning was sex. Though, it did get him out of the house.

Stiles was looking for his boxers, or anything at this time. Stiles found batman boxers, and sweatpants. Stiles leaned over and quickly grabbed them, before getting up and putting them on. Stiles grabbed his red jacket, and a t-shirt before looking frantic. He would just shower at Scott's. Stiles got his glasses and beanie before leaving barefooted.

Once Stiles got outside, he was opening his powder blue Jeep. Stiles made a face when the engine didn't start right away. He tried again when the engine purred like a lion. It was perfect. Stiles pulled out and made his way to Scott's place slowly. Why rush it? It was early in the morning and he knew that Scott wouldn't be up. Stiles found a great radio station and listened it while driving into town.

Stiles had realized that he had no shoes as his car broke down. Stiles groaned before pulling off onto the side of the room. "God damn." He said and slammed the steering wheel before getting out barefooted. Stiles popped the hood of his Jeep opened and sighed. Stiles looked at a black Camaro cruising past. Stiles looked back at his engine before hearing the sound of rubber screeching on the pavement and the heat of a car near him. Stiles turned back around to see the Camaro in front of him, as the engine stopped. "Great." Stiles said.

Once Stiles saw past the windshield, he felt his heart stop and his breath hitch.

It was Derek Hale.

The, Derek Hale of Beacon Hills


End file.
